Snow, Hot Chocolate, and Marshmallows
by animestargirl
Summary: How do you intoduce a yami to winter? By sharing with him the three most important parts of the season. BakuraRyou


Star: Hi everyone! Guess what! I decided to make a fluffy holiday fic about Bakura and Ryou!

Yami: Why that tomb robber?!

Bakura: Because I'm better than you, you worthless Pharaoh!

Yami: Oh yea! Wanna prove that you stupid thief?

Bakura: That's Mr. Thief to you!

Yugi: Those two never stop do they?

Ryou: I'm amazed they haven't killed each other yet.

Star: (bangs head against wall) Why do I put up with these people?

disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Those cruel, evil, sadistic lawyers wouldn't even let me borrow them for Christmas! Stupid grinches!

-------Snow, Hot Chocolate, and Marshmallows------

"What the!!!! Ryou!!! Ryou, come out here quickly!"

The mentioned boy just groaned, and placed a pillow over his head to try and block out the others voice. Unfortunately in his tired state he forgot about his mind link.

/Ryou! Come here now!/

/What do you want Bakura? It's seven in the morning. On a Saturday!/

/But the sky is falling!/

/What are you talking about?/

Instead of reciving an answer, all the silver haired boy heard was the slamming of some doors, and the sound of someone running up the stairs, and entering his bedroom. Before he could react, a lump of something extremely cold landed on his face, startling the boy.

"Bakura! Why did you dump snow on me?!" Ryou yelled at his darker half, who just stood there with a confused expression on his face.

"Sn-ow? What is 'snow', hikari?"

"It's the stuff you plastered all over my face! That's what it is!" he answered the yami, as he tried to wipe the remaining snow from his hair.

"Why is it so cold?"

"Because it's supposed to be cold. And now, thanks to my 'oh-so-caring' koi, I am freezing," the Brittish boy said as he started to shiver lightly.

Seeing this, Bakura pounced on his aibou, and pulled him into a hug, trying to still the tremors going through the smaller boy's body. "I'm sorry, hikari mine. I didn't know what it was, so I wanted to ask you, but since you wouldn't get your lazy butt from this bed, I had to bring it up and show you."

"It's ok, 'Kura. You didn't mean to dump a pound of _**freezing cold ice**_ on my head," Ryou said with a touch of annoyance, but still gave his lover a peck on the cheek.

"But what is snow? I've never seen it before."

"Well, I doubt in Egypt it ever gets cold enough to snow."

"Why does it come now?"

"Because it's winter, silly."

"Wi-nt-er? Aibou, what is winter?"

"It's when everything get's really cold, and all the plants die. Lakes and ponds freeze and you can go skating on the ice. And it's when Christmas comes! And I'm not going to tell you what Christmas is now, because I am freezing. Let's go downstairs for some hot chocolate."

"What's that, Ryou?" the tomb robber asked, as he tilted his head in an adorable manner, making Ryou's face light up with a smile.

"You'll see. Now let's go down sta-" was all the brown eyed teen managed to get out before he was picked up by his yami and carried all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thank you, koi," Ryou said, giving Bakura another kiss, before setting about making the hot chocolate. A few minutes later, Bakura was staring down at a brown drink that matched the color of his light's eyes.

"Drink up. It's not poison."

"Are you sure? Since when does a drink look…brown?"

"Since it's called hot _chocolate_. Oh! I forgot the marshmallows."

The ancient spirit watched as Ryou placed three white balls of puff in his drink. "Ok, now it looks even more strange."

"Just drink it already!" Ryou said, as he took a sip of his own heated drink.

When Ryou put the glass down, Bakura couldn't help but laugh. His little Ryou had a chocolate colored moustache from the drink. The yami got up, and much to the confusion of his aibou, gave him a quick kiss, lapping up the remainder of the drink from Ryou's lip. "Mmm. It _is_ good."

Ryou just smirked as he pointed to his dark's cup. "Go try a marshmallow. They're really good," he said as he popped one into his mouth.

Bakura stared at his cup, then at his aibou, who had placed another puffy white ball into his mouth. In one quick motion, the silver haired spirit captured the lips of his smaller look-a-like in a passionate kiss. Bakura asked permision to enter his hikari's mouth, and was granted instant access. When his tounge slipped into the mouth of his lover, he tasted chocolate and marshmallow all at once. Without Ryou noticing, Bakura stole the marshmallow that Ryou had just been eating. When the other boy did notice, the thief gave him a smirk.

"You know. I think I like this 'marshmallow' stuff. But it doesn't taste half as sweet as you," he said before leaning in for another sweet flavored kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Star: How was that? I hope you liked this fluffy fic as much as my Yami/Yugi fluff fic. I'm going to post one up about Marik/Malik and Seto/Jou. Have a Merry Christmas everyone! Please review!


End file.
